


Do You Know How Hard It Is?

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Series: My Heart Feels Dead Inside [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Female Character - Emelodia Finnison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Do you know how hard it is when, one morning, you wake up and realize you have to leave your friends soon?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know How Hard It Is?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around in my head for the last few days. I wrote it in about fifteen minutes, it is unbeta'd.

_Do you know how hard it is when, one morning, you wake up and realize you have to leave your friends soon?_

…

Mel woke up to the bright ceiling of her bedroom. She blinked once, twice then sat up and pushed the covers away, thinking about her fitful sleep. The dream she’d had stuck with her. It wasn’t often she had prophetic dreams, but it was just another sign of her oncoming ‘destiny’. She snorted in derision and then climbed out of bed.

Sometimes, Mel would sit down in the kitchen and write in her journal. These days, she didn’t have much to add, since she’d already hunted most supernatural creatures, but she still liked to keep it up-to-date, recording the events of her life. Today, after her somewhat prophetic dream, she needed to express recent events, and her thoughts on them.

…

_Do you know how hard it is when, one morning, your friends wake up and realize they don’t know you?_

…

Sam and Dean awoke within around ten minutes of each other. Sam was first, sitting up and stretching. Then he climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. At the other side of the bunker, Dean was doing the same. They both reached the kitchen around the same time.

Sam stopped, as his eyes fell on Mel. A frown came over his face. Dean reached the door, saw Mel and grabbed his gun.

“Who the fuck are you?!”

Mel spun around in fright.

…

_Do you know how hard it is when, one morning, you all wake up and both things are happening at once?_

…

“Who the fuck are you?!”

Mel spun around in fright. Dean was aiming the gun at her. “Dean? Sam?…It’s me, Mel. Your friend? We‘ve hunted together for the last eight years?”

Dean’s grip on his gun tightened as Mel rose to her feet. “I don’t know no Mel. How do you know who we are? How did you get in here? Are you a demon?”

Mel frowned a little and glanced at Sam. His face was relatively stoic as he stared at her. “We don’t know you. You better tell us who you are or he’s gonna shoot you.”

As if to back up what Sam had said, Dean released the safety on his gun. Mel raised her hands in a placating gesture and starting backing away. As much as she wanted to prove that she was friend and not a demon, the thought of being shot wasn’t very appealing to her.

“Okay, look, my bad. I must’ve gotten pretty drunk last night, wandered in here by mistake, I’ll just grab my stuff and get outta here.”

…

_It’s not. It’s surprisingly easy._

…

Mel hurriedly packed, Dean watching her with a gun trained on her the whole time. She didn’t have much stuff, which made it quicker and a little better. Then, against her protests, he escorted her out.

…

_Then again, it’s not so surprising. What better way is there to leave than one where you don’t have to say goodbye to anyone?_

…

Mel glanced one more time at the entrance to the bunker then hoisted her bags onto her shoulder and started walking down the road. She didn’t have a car; on foot was the best way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this. Constructive criticism is appreciated, hurtful is not.  
> If you spot any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here: [always-a-friend-never-a-lover.tumblr.com](http://always-a-friend-never-a-lover.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want something beta'd, want to be my beta, or have a prompt for a fanfiction, please visit my Tumblr or Twitter ([@SPNMel](https://twitter.com/SPNMel)) and talk to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
